


[Podfic of] Children's Card Games

by fishpatrol, idellaphod, Jenepod, the24thkey, thriceandonce (sylvaine), tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse), Vaysh-podfics (Vaysh), Yvi_sama



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/pseuds/Jenepod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh-podfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi_sama/pseuds/Yvi_sama
Summary: “You can’t quit skating to play children’s card games,” Celestino lectured.(In which the Yu-Gi-Oh trading card game exists and Phichit is very supportive of what is the weirdest direction for Yuuri to take coping with failure. Oh, and Viktor's there.)





	[Podfic of] Children's Card Games

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Children's Card Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639884) by [Misfit_McCoward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfit_McCoward/pseuds/Misfit_McCoward). 



 

 **Length:** 20:46

 

**Download:[here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/CHILDRENS%20CARD%20GAMES.mp3)**

Open in a new tab to stream

 

Recorded at Europodfriends 2018 and starring:

the24thkey as the narrator

Jenepod as Yuuri

sylvaine as Victor

fishpatrol as Phichit

idella as Celestino

Vaysh as Yuuri's mother

tinypinkmouse as Yakov

and Podfic-Chicklet (Yvi_sama) as Yuri

 

 **Editor's note (the24thkey):** This fic hits my and sylvaine's highly specific intersection of interests so perfectly that I'm still amazed it exists. Thanks to everyone at europod who agreed to record it with us! Additional thanks to KDHeart for recording support and, of course, to the author!

The cover was made with the help of a Yu-Gi-Oh card generator. Bless the internet.

I had no choice but to rerecord a couple of lines because of noise distortion, and replicating the conditions of the original recording wasn't possible, so it's unfortunately pretty noticeable. Still, I really hope you enjoy this performance. We had a blast recording it. <3

 


End file.
